An electrical impedance tomography (hereinafter simply referred to as EIT) measurement device is technology for causing a weak current to flow from pairs of electrodes adhered to a body surface and imaging a conductivity distribution or a distribution of a conductivity change within a living body from a potential difference occurring in the body surface.
EIT has an advantage in that size reduction, long-time measurement, and real-time measurement are facilitated without a problem of radiation exposure as compared with X-ray computed tomography (CT) because it is possible to acquire a tomographic image by applying only a weak current.
In EIT measurement, in general, 8 to 64 electrodes are used. These electrodes are adhered to the periphery of a measurement target portion and connected to a measurement circuit by routing signal cables individually connected to the electrodes. Recently, methods of unifying a plurality of electrodes and signal cables as a module and facilitating the attachment and detachment of the electrodes and the setting of a measurement device have been attempted.
Further, in such methods, technology for connecting a large number of electrode cables used in EIT to electrodes by performing modularization for every two or more pieces or technology for modularizing electrodes for every two or more pieces to simplify a procedure of connecting a required large number of electrodes to a body surface during EIT measurement are proposed (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).